


Sons of Anarchy Preferences and Imagines

by RydenRae



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenRae/pseuds/RydenRae
Summary: Preferences and Imagines for:Jax TellerOpie WinstonTig TragerChibs TelfordJuice OrtizHappy LowmanClay MorrowHalf-Sack Epps





	Sons of Anarchy Preferences and Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> If I made a mistake within the story line keep in mind that this is fan fiction.
> 
> I do not own the characters of this show but do own the characters I make.

Jax Teller: 

Chibs Telford. You are his long lost daughter.

You were the result from a fling your mother had with your father years ago. She had recently died from a car accident which made you want to seek out who your father was seeing as he was the only family you had left. When you found out where he was you traveled to Charming, California but was told he had been on a run by the one and only Jax Teller who you didn't like immediately due to his cocky attitude.

 

Opie Winston:

Jax Teller. You are his twin sister.

You and your brother knew Opie from childhood. Raised together since the diaper days. 

 

Tig Trager:

Happy Lowman. You are his younger sister.

You had gotten into some trouble because your ex was being abusive. You have always saw your brother as a father type figure so he was the first person you ran to when you needed sanctuary. When you came to the Sons of Anarchy bar in Charming, Tig had mistaken you for a new crow eater and tried to hit on you which resulted in you giving him a black eye.

 

Chibs Telford:

Wayne Unser. You are his daughter.

You came to question the club on an drug deal gone bad turned homicide investigation. Your cocky attitude made Chibs dislike you because he saw you as a big problem.

 

Juice Ortiz:

Tig Trager. You are his youngest daughter.

You left Charming with your mother and sisters years ago but came back when you found out that your father had been shot and was in the hospital. Rushing to front desk at the hospital you ask what room he is in. Juice was just coming back from the cafeteria when he offered to take you to your father's room. On the way up you both chatted and became good friends.

 

Happy Lowman:

Opie Winston. You are his younger sister.

You hated calling Charming home. You had left seven years back but came back when your sister-in-law had been murdered. Coming back to the club house, you were looking for your brother and father to discuss Donna's funeral arrangements. You had came at a bad time because the Tacoma Killer was torturing someone in the garage.

 

Clay Morrow:

Hale. You are his older sister.

You hated the law, despite your family deeply being for it. You had met Clay when you came to hang out with your best friend Gemma to keep her company when her husband,John had went on a run. 

 

Half Sack Epps: 

Bobby. You are his daughter.

You were away in culinary school when the club had taken Kip on as a prospect. Coming back to the bar at the age of 19, Kip had made the mistake of giving you a beer because then he was humiliated at your guys first encounter by the club.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request for preferences or imagines then comment them down below.


End file.
